Difficult
by Slayer-chan
Summary: A team called LRT, or Lighting Rose Team, joins the famous guild Fairytail. There they meet the people they only dreamed of meeting. They might even change some peoples life's.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! My name is Slayer-chan! This is my first story that I promised on my profile! Well. Gah. I hope you like it! And love it! Please comment!

Summary: Gen was a normal kid- polite, protective, and skilled in the art of the lightning sword. See what happens when he and four other crazy characters join the Fairy Tail guild and change Lucy's life forever.

Disclaimer: Slayer-chan DOESN'Town Fairytail!

* * *

Lucy POV

I sit at a table next to Levy. Like always Levy, my best friend, is reading a book; next to Levy is Gajeel. It's obvious that they like each other.

"Hello Levy!" Lucy said happily

"Lu-chan! How are you?" Levy smiled.

"I'm fine" Lucy shrugged.

Everything is just the same. Expect there's a new person. Lisanna. Lisanna is kind, and nice, but I hardly get to spend anytime with Team Nastu. Gray hangs around with me a lot, but Juvia is all over him. Juvia always drags him away. Gray = Dense.

But I'm not sad or lonely. I mean like, I have Levy, Cana, and Happy too!

A shout broke into my thoughts.

"Hello we're back!" shouted the one and only Natsu Dragneel. By his side was Lisanna Strauss.

They wanted to catch up on old times, so they went on a mission.

That reminds me, I'm late on my rent! Oh poop!

*^* ~One Hour Later~ *^*

I groan to no one but myself. There are no jobs, and every job that has enough money, needs TWO people, and of course I don't have another person to take with me. So…

Oi! A job! 1 person+! So I can go by myself! It also has PERFECT paying. The description said, "Many kids kidnapped from homes". Sounds easy!

"Mira! Mira!" I exclaim running toward the bar "I found the perfect job!"

"Oo! Let me see!" Mira smiles looking at the paper "Two weeks… You sure Lucy?"

"Yes! The pay is perfect, and it sounds easy!" Lucy laughed softly

"Oki! Good luck Lucy! But don't you want to take someone else?" Mira said worried and curious.

"I'll be fine Mirajane! If that's what you're worried about" Lucy smiled.

* * *

Authors Note:

A short preview! I'll post next chapter today! Pinkie Promisee!

Slayer-chan : Lucy will you do the ending!

Lu-lu: Um um um um YESH

Natsu: Why cant iiiiiiii

Slayer-chan : Caz i dont love you o-o

Nastu : T-T

Lu-lu : Good Bye! BTW Slayer-chan DOESNT own Fairy Tail! She will though. Soon.

Nastu: HA! YOU DONT OWN FAIRYTAIL

Slayer-chan : Lucy can i do your kick

Lu-lu: um sure

Slayer-chan : LUCY KICK! *kicks Nastu up to the stars*

Goodbye - From Slayer-chan!


	2. Chapter 2

Gah Slayer-chan is so sorry! I didn't post a chapter yesterday T-T

Please forgive me!

Disclaimer: Slayer-chan doesn't own fairytail, but is making a plan

Nastu: HA YOU STILL DON'T OWN FAIRYTAIL

Slayer-chan: You wanna die

Natsu scared: No...

* * *

チャプターワン or Chapter One

Meeting Lighting Rose Team or LRT!

Blossoms POV

"Can we stop now" Yukiette groans to the team of five, Me, Gen, Icelily, Cherrylea, and herself

Gen is a tall, muscular guy. He has brown curly hair. He doesn't have an afro though. Ha.. Gen with an afro.

Gen magic is sword magic, his favorite and best sword is the Lighting Sword.

Yukiette is not that small and not that tall.. She also have extremely weird hair. Even weirder than the famous Salamander's hair. As you can see I know who's famous. Anyways, back to Yukiette's hair. It is purple. Purple, and she was born with it purple. Weirder than pink hair. Yukiette's magic is ice maker magic. Unlike Gray Fullbuster from Fairytail or Lyon… whatever his last name is, her ice is red. Red. Again weird color for ice. Everything about Yukiette is weird. Not kidding.

The exceeds, Icelily and Cherrylea are weird colors to. Icelily is a pale light blue, and Cherrylea is a pale light pink, Icelily and Cherrylea are brother and sister.

I'm Blossom, and i have brown wavy hair, i'm like Yukiette not tall nor magic is nature magic.

The reason we're in Magnolia is to join the famous guild Fairytail. Yukiette, with her obsession with Lucy Heartfilla, dragged us into coming, and quitting our old guild. Icelily, Yukiette's exceed, and Cherrylea, my exceed, also wanting to go, knowing that there's more exceed's there. The funny thing is that we aren't dragonslayers, and that these exceeds followed us because they didn't have a home.

"Miss Blossom I think Yukiette fell down" says Icelily tugging on my sleeve.

I groan loudly and save my breath to yell "Yukiette! Get up!".

"You guys hurt my ears" sighs Gen.

"Im hungry and tired" says Yukiette crawling to catch up.

"I guess we can get some grub" says Gen scratching the back of his head, he looks at the exceeds "What about you guys? You hungry?"

They nod.

"We'll never get there on time" I say face-palming.

*-*-*-*After Eating*-*-*-*-*

"Now i'm too stuffed to walk" Yukiette groaned.

"Cherrylea, see if Fairytail is near" I say ignoring Yukiette completely.

She nods and flies up with Icelily.

"Its close" shouts Icelily.

Yukiette jumped up despite her being stuffed "Lets go!" She grinned.

Soon we were all running and laughing.

Lucy's POV

Just as I was about to leave to go to my mission the door's opened and there stood five unknown figures.

There was a man with curly hair, a girl with purple hair, and a girl with brown wavy hair. There was also two exceeds.

The whole guild was silent, till curly poked wavy.

"We want to join this famous Fairytail" said wavy with hands on her hips.

"Not to sassy Blossom" sighed curly. "The sassy one is my sister Blossom, purple one is Yukiette, and me, well I'm Gen. These little guys are Icelily and Cherrylea. Like Blossom said It will be pleasure to join Fairytail " Gen said politely bowing.

" Okay" smiled Mira, grabbing the stamp, "I'm glad you want to join!".

"Thank you Miss, for letting us join" The blue and pink exceed both bowed like Gen.

Cute.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Lucy" I say walking toward them to shake hands.

Yukiette's eyes widen as I stepped toward them.

"Hello Lucy, excuse purple dork, she's kinda fan, not kinda. She has an obsession." laughed Blossom slapping Yukiette's arm playfully.

Mirajane comes to them with the stamp.

Blossom gets one on the left of her belly, green.

Yukiette gets hers on her wrist, light green, and Gen on his right arm, yellow.

"Welcome to Fairytail!" the guild yells.

Yukiette tackles me to the ground.

Ouch!~

"I LOVE YOU LUCY" screams Yukiette, the obsessed fan.

* * *

Lucy- Why do i have to get tackled.

Yukiette- Cause your my best-friend

Lucy- We just met

Yukiette- SO WHAT O-O

All the exceeds- Goodbye!

Yukiette- Lu-lu doesn't love me T-T


End file.
